


DERECHO DE PACTO (Saga demoníaca, One Shot 1)

by HimitsuAkira0412



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAkira0412/pseuds/HimitsuAkira0412
Summary: Aomine ha vuelto por lo que le pertenece, aún si deban morir seres queridos de aquel quien en su niñez, le demostro que pese a su origen  confiaba en el y lo más importante...Aomine le quería.Seguimiento de DESEO CUMPLIDO un drable  navideño, escrito por Luisa Paz en el grupo AoKaga 5 x 10 (Aomine x Kagami)
Relationships: aokaga
Kudos: 5





	DERECHO DE PACTO (Saga demoníaca, One Shot 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Un agradecimiento a mi amiga Luisa Paz por dejarme usar su idea para escribir esta historia y por ayudarme con la escritura del lemon, esa parte es completamente de su autoría.

Taiga despertó agitado como todas las mañanas, su pierna dolía como ya tantas otras veces, pero por más que intentaba no podía recordar cómo se había hecho esas heridas. 

Su amorosa madre seguía insistiendo en que había sido un accidente con un perro y que por esa razón los odiaba. 

Sin embargo, Taiga a sus 17 años, no podía creerlo. No por su mirada.

Además estaba esa foto.

Una tomada a los 9 o 10 años, no lo recordaba con exactitud, pero esa fotografía era muy curiosa. 

Se le veía a él mismo, con su madre y eso... Justo al lado, en su mano izquierda una forma difusa, como si algo le tomara de ella, pero nada más eso. 

Así que con el corazón comprimido, con la sensación diaria de ser observado y mucho cansancio fue a la ducha. Ya no externaba sus pensamientos a su madre. No porque no confiara en sus palabras, sino porque por más que presionara sabía que no obtendría respuestas. 

Mientras caminaba a la ducha para eliminar el sudor causado por sus pesadillas; por que las tenía y sabía que lo eran a pesar de no recordar nada una vez que abría los ojos, pensó nuevamente. 

¿Qué es lo que me falta? 

Porqué algo faltaba. Un buen día después de cumplir los 12 solo había despertado gritando en medio de la noche, en los brazos de su madre meciéndole mientras ella le abrazaba y lloraba. 

Pero en la mañana cuando todo; lo que fuera, había pasado, el ya no recordaba nada, nada. 

Y sentía que le hacía mucha falta algo... O alguien. 

Se duchó, comió en tiempo récord y mientras se dirigía a Seirin no puedo evitar pensar que cada vez su casa se veía más lúgubre con cada día que pasaba, como si algo le aplastara desde arriba e intentará hacerla venir abajo. 

Tonterías Pensó 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| 

—Sabes que puedes investigar tus dudas en San Internet ¿No? Kagami-kun— 

—Lo sé... Kuroko, pero ¿Qué es lo que busco para empezar? 

Su vida estaba bien así ¿No? Su madre siempre iba a querer lo mejor para él ¿No? Entonces ¿Qué era esa necesidad? 

—Como sea Kagami-kun, no dudes en pedir mi ayuda para lo que quieras, no se te olvide que la fiesta de Takao-kun es este sábado por la noche 

La sonrisa que le dedicó el peli azul casi le hace escupir la hamburguesa que comía, siempre que hacía eso las cosas no saldrían tan bien como esperaba. 

—S-Si...— 

—Esta vez no abra perros de por medio, te lo juro— 

— ¡Kuroko bastardo!— 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||| 

Habían pasado ya tres días de la charla con Kuroko y Taiga había estado reacio a ir a la dichosa fiesta ese fin de semana, pero ya lo había prometido.

Su madre estaba más que feliz de que saliera de casa a divertirse, pero Taiga aún tenía en su mente todas las reflexiones que lo aquejaban, además de esas extrañas sensaciones a su alrededor.

Taiga sentía con más fuerza esa sensación electromagnética; porque no había otra manera de describirlo, en su piel. Un algo que le decía se detuviera en algún momento, como en aquella esquina cuando un gato comenzó a gruñirle a la oscuridad mortecina del callejón o cuando un tipo cualquiera le había visto con demasiada presión y ese “algo” le había instado a ir por otro lado. 

Se estaba volviendo loco, con esos pocos días que pasaron incluso las cosas se habían puesto extrañas en su casa, su madre cada vez estaba más nerviosa, como si presintiera algo, era más atenta, la veía hacer cosas extrañas con la sal ¿Para qué diablos la ponía en las ventanas de su habitación cuando creía que no la veía? O en la puerta. 

O esa necesidad de que no se acercara a la habitación sellada del fondo. Recuerda una vez cuando tenía 15, se asomó por la rendija de la puerta y vio lo que había ahí. 

Nada, la habitación no tenía mueble alguno, las ventanas estaban selladas desde adentro y en el suelo, rodeado de varios papeles que por alguna razón le hicieron recordar antiguos sellos, estaba una caja, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, de un color rojo oscuro en algunas partes y justo cuando la sensación electrizante le decía que no abriera la puerta a su curiosidad llegó su madre. 

Después de mucho tiempo según recuerda, fue una de las pocas o únicas veces que realmente le vio molesta con él, le grito de tal manera que pensó de hecho que no se trataba de su madre, el chillido incesante a su alrededor, la presión de un miedo que no entendió y el recuerdo de unos chispeantes ojos azules viéndole con curiosidad y tristeza le enviaron derechito a la oscuridad de los sueños. 

No lo intentes de nuevo Taiga, no me recuerdes… 

Cuando despertó esa tarde, tenía el eco de esas palabras de una dulce voz en sus oídos y a su madre con lágrimas y él mismo minutos imitándola, prometiendo no volver a husmear de nuevo, después de eso no volvió a pasarse ni de chiste si quiera frente a esa habitación. 

— ¿Kagami-kun?— 

Taiga volvió de sus recuerdos cuando la voz de su amigo llego a sus oídos, haciéndole recordar donde estaban y lo que veía. 

— ¿Qué demonios es esto Takao?— 

En cuanto llegaron a la casa del pelinegro arrastrado prácticamente por su amigo Kuroko y vio semejante espectáculo esa sensación le instaba a volver e incluso él mismo ¿Qué diablos? 

La sala estaba libre de muebles, el suelo no tenía salvo unos cuantos cojines que suponía eran para sentarse, las cortinas de tela no estaban, bueno sí; pero por fuera, no por dentro de la habitación. 

Y lo más extraño eran las velas, muchas velas que aun; gracias a dios, no estaban encendidas porque considerando lo revoltosos que eran sus amigos temía que su sueño de ser bombero no se diera nunca por ser considerado un piro maniaco si encendía tanta vela.

—A que es interesante, es nuestro reto de esta noche, se llama…— 

—100 historias Kagami-cchi— 

—Tú también te unes a esto Kise, Kasamatsu te pateara si se entera que quemaste una casa— 

La explicación fue simple, 100 velas, 100 historias de terror. Con cada historia se suponía una vela se apagaría por si sola y al llegar a la historia 99, tendrían que detenerse ya que si esta se apagaba el lugar se convertiría en un faro para los espíritus y podrían ser poseídos. 

—Uno por uno deberán ir contando las historias, no necesariamente deben ser de fantasmas, también pueden ser enigmas— dijo Takao muy animado —Cuando las 100 historias son contadas y las 100 velas apagadas, con la habitación completamente oscura, un fantasma aparecerá en el medio del círculo— 

—Este… creo que preferiría besar a un perro que esto chicos…— 

—Oh vamos, será divertido-ssu, por eso tenemos al buen Kuroko-cchi, él es el especialista en asustar ¿No?— 

Taiga sentía que quería irse, que debía irse. Más cuando Takao se le acercara para jalarlo a que le ayudara a encender las velas, el contacto fue mínimo pero el dolor; para el pelinegro no. Parecía como si Taiga estuviera envuelto en electricidad, él lo adjudico a la estática, pero por alguna razón nadie quedó conforme. 

Vete, vete, vete, vete. Márchate, no te quedes, márchate, vete, vete… 

— ¿Kagami-kun?— 

—No es nada Kuroko— 

Cuando por fin las velas estuvieron encendidas, todos alrededor de un circulo de cien velas, todas las luces apagadas, botanas, bebidas; no alcohólicas gracias a Dios, porque según Kise si se embriagaban no funcionaria. Así que, sentado de la manera más cómoda posible todo comenzó. 

Quizá solo sería una mala broma, es decir ¿Esas cosas de fantasmas no existían? 

— ¡Yo primero! ¡Yo primero!— grito Takao —Ejem… va así, se dice que; hace muchos pero muchos años…— 

— ¿En serio Takao-cchi?— 

— ¡Déjenme seguir!— se excusó —Decía, hace muchos años vivió una pareja linda de casados, ellos se amaban con locura pero el esposo, loco de celos por creer que cada hombre que miraba a su dulce esposa, era su amante la asesinó. Ella quedó desfigurada luego de que su marido la envenenó de una cruel manera, él le decía que solo así nadie más que el la miraría. Murió de locura y entonces volvió de la muerte a perseguirlo— 

Todos se quedaron callados, cuando de pronto una de las velas cercanas a Taiga se apagó. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, entre preguntas para saber si su respiración por el miedo la había apagado, una broma de Kise que también era el más cercano. 

Lo que Taiga omitió, fue ese ligero frio cercano a su nuca, ese aroma a humedad que de pronto lo invadió y justo cuando un escalofrió le llenara el cuerpo la vela se apagó. 

Vete, vete, vete, vete. Márchate, no te quedes, márchate, vete, vete… 

Taiga de verdad quiso ignorar esa voz, de verdad que quiso, pero eran sus amigos, sus bueno amigos después de tanto tiempo y no es que dudara en que seguirían siéndolo si se iba, porque sabía ellos no eran de ese tipo de personas, pero se quedó. 

Solo es una coincidencia, pensó. 

Las historias siguieron, algunas graciosas otras que si les dejaban pensando y las velas, que si se apagaban fueron atribuidas a las risas nerviosas y sus movimientos, tanto que ya no recordaban el número de relatos, es más; no les interesaba, solo se divertían, aunque sin siquiera quererlo Taiga sabía que eran exactamente 65 historias contadas y apenas rallaban a la media noche. 

—Tomare este turno— escucho decir a Kuroko, ahora sí que tenía miedo, su mejor amigo era tan sádico, aunque nadie lo dijera en voz alta — En una ocasión, un joven cualquiera le menciono a su mejor amigo que había soñado en repetidas ocasiones con un hombre al que ni si quiera conocía, este le dijo que ignorara el hecho, que quizá lo conocía de antes y su mente solo quería recordarle algo...— 

Taiga se estremeció, de alguna manera algo no le gustaba. Algo… presentía. Kagami no sabía ni una historia y lo poco raro que había pasado, era siempre a su alrededor y no se sentía cómodo pensando o hablando de ello. 

— Mientras dormía en una noche fría, un fuerte estruendo la sobresaltó. Había tormenta y la ventana se había abierto de par en par por el fuerte vendaval. Presionó el interruptor de la luz, pero no se encendió. El ruido volvió a sonar, esta vez, desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Se levantó corriendo y; con la palma de la mano extendida sobre la pared, empezó a caminar en busca de su madre. Estaba completamente a oscuras. A los dos pasos, su mano chocó contra algo. Lo palpó y se estremeció al momento: era un mechón de pelo. Atemorizado, un relámpago iluminó la estancia y vio a un niño de su misma estatura frente a él. Arrancó a correr por el pasillo, gritando, hasta que se topó con su madre. “¿Tú también lo has visto?”, le preguntó— 

Taiga sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, sus amigos reían diciendo que Kuroko era bueno narrando y el; solo podía sudar, un dolor constante en su cabeza, voces, la de su madre, de alguien que no recordaba gritando su nombre y algo más… algo más… 

—Ambos tomados de las manos volvieron a la habitación y entonces…—

Justo cuando la voz de Kuroko se hacía más aterradora un gran grito lleno la estancia, muchas velas se apagaron y la luz de toda la calle se cortó. 

Las risas potentes de Kasamatsu, Kise y algo disimuladas de Furihata y otro chico a su lado que no reconocía los trajeron de entre la histeria, más específicamente a él. 

Resulta que ellos ya estaban enterados de la fiesta y planeando con antelación habían montado el numerito, sin embargo la luz volvió a la habitación porque a fuera aun todo estaba a oscuras algo o más bien alguien faltaba. 

— ¿Dónde está Takao?— pregunto 

Entonces la sangre se les helo, un profundo y aterrador grito rasgo nuevamente la noche, era Takao en el segundo piso. 

—Esta no era parte de la broma Kasamatsu-sempai— 

—Takao no estaba enterado— respondió. 

Todos corrieron en busca de su amigo, temerosos, temblorosos, pero se detuvieron al ver a Taiga a los pies en la escalera. 

— ¿Kagami-kun?— 

Taiga sin embargo podía recordarlo, cada grito, el dolor, el aroma de la sangre y Daiki, su querido Daiki. 

Escuchaba el eco de los gritos de sus amigos, sentía como era jalado por; no sabía quién y luego más gritos, levanto la vista y sabía lo que vería, lo sabía. 

Sus ojos se abnegados en lágrimas ya que Takao estaba al fondo del pasillo, el foco del techo titilaba amenazando en apagarse, y él; su amigo, recargado en la pared, cubierto de sangre, su ropa desgarrada, su cuello abierto mostrando una enorme sonrisa borboteante de sangre, haciéndole recordar aquella noche a los 12 años, aquella promesa. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Taiga no podía seguir de esa manera, Angélica lo sabía. Los recuerdos de esa noche le iban quitando la vida día a día aunque su pequeño lo negara. La compañía de ese pequeño niño fantasma, a pesar de saber su doloroso pasado menguaba el dolor, pero sabía que su niño se le apagaba. 

A pesar de que era riesgoso, Angélica se decidió por entablar una conversación con el espectro con una tabla de uija una noche después de una intensa pesadilla. Debía de haber una manera para hacer que todo parara, por el bien de su único hijo vendería su alma con tal de que tuviera una vida normal de ser necesario. 

La hay… vio en el tablero, pero no va a gustarte. 

—No importa— respondió ella en voz alta —Quiero que mi niño viva. 

Un año, fue un año lo que tuvo que esperar para que el pacto se pudiera llevar a cabo. Según Aomine; el niño fantasma amigo de su hijo, el; al ser una alma sin rumbo debido a su suicidio tenía una labor de la que había estado escapando. 

—Los suicidas como yo, purgan su condena arrastrando almas al infierno. Antes estaba atrapado por Abyssus en esta casa, ya que el cerdo de mi padre había hecho un pacto, tu; has hecho otro encerrándolo, usando la mitad de tu vida útil en el proceso. Así que decidí quedarme con Taiga a pesar de que mi deseo se había vuelto realidad en cuanto esa cosa dejo de atarme aquí, pero mi deseo de estar con Taiga fue más fuerte, para estar cuidándolo, protegiéndolo. Pero si me voy, esas cosas volverán. Y con más fuerza, Taiga es un faro de luz espiritual demasiado fuerte, soy un ente que interfiere entre la señal de los otros, pero aun así intentan acercarse, si me voy para volverme más fuerte puedo apagar su visión con mi aura, pero al volver Taiga deberá ser mío— 

— ¿Tuyo?— pregunto Angélica consternada 

—Le amo— contesto con sinceridad Aomine, —Y quiero pasar el resto de mi eternidad a su lado. A pesar de todo, Taiga deberá de pasar por mucho dolor en cuanto el sello de Abyssus se rompa, tu fuerza vital no es eterna y no querrás dejarlo a la deriva desprotegido ¿O sí?— 

Las palabras de Aomine eran ciertas, pero también hacia uso del miedo de la mujer para obtener lo que quería, a Taiga, los besos fríos que recibía no eran suficientes, él quería más y si debía hacer eso para obtenerlo algún día, lo haría. 

Así, después de una sesión que realmente no entendió, se había cumplido lo que el niño le había dicho, al despertar su hijo, ya no sabía nada, ni del pasado, ni del dolor y lo que más esperaba, no veía nada, nada. Solo las preguntas de aquellas cicatrices, las marcas de su pierna y espalda se las atribuyo aun perro, naciendo su miedo por los inocentes canes y las de su brazo a un accidente de trabajo. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Cuando Taiga regresó de sus recuerdos estaban todos apiñados en la habitación de la que imaginó seria la recamara de los padres de Takao, Kasamatsu siendo el mayor intentaba llamar en vano a la policía ya que ningún móvil funcionaba, todos lloraban lo más quedo posible, asustados, escuchando rechinidos de las paredes siendo destrozadas. Taiga sabia la razón de ello, pero sus amigos insistían en que se había colado alguien más en la casa. 

—Daiki…— susurro Taiga esperanzado; quería, lo deseaba cerca 

— ¿Q-Quien… quien dices Kagam-mi-cci?— medio hablo Kise 

Taiga sollozo, porque al alzar la vista, en la esquina de la habitación había una mujer que le sonreía y susurraba con rapidez; duele, duele, duele, duele, duele… ya no quería, no pensó que vería, no de nuevo, no de nuevo. 

—Taigaaaaaaaaaaaa— escucharon 

Era una voz horrorosa que les erizaba los vellos a todos, no sabían ni querían explicar esa voz de ultratumba. 

—Me comí a la perra de Angélica y por fin soy libre— 

Eso le hizo hervir de ira, su madre no; el mismo podía sufrir menos su madre, no ella. Se levantó hecho una furia por más que sus amigos intentaron evitarlo y; al abrir la puerta fue lanzado al buro, rompiendo en el proceso el espejo. Kuroko y Kasamatsu se levantaron con rapidez a ayudarlo, pero ambos fueron lanzados a los lados, con heridas que no podrían levantarse nunca más, los charcos bajo ellos le indicaban eso. 

Kise corrió para socorrer a su pareja, pero fue levantado e impactado contra el techo, una, dos, tres veces hasta que en el blanco de la pintura solo quedo una enorme mancha de sangre. Kise cayó cerca del cuerpo de Kasamatsu para no moverse más, dejándole ver sus amarillos ojos apagados de la vida. 

Furihata estaba en una esquina gritando a todo pulmón, intentando llegar a todos, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba hacerlo. Una fuerza enorme lo arrastraba a un agujero oscuro en esa esquina, logró vislumbrar por alguna razón una mirada en ellos, sabía que había algo raro alrededor de su amigo desde la primera vez en que lo vio, pero como este nunca externo lo que le sucedía lo dejo estar sin hacerle preguntas que lo agobiaran, de alguna manera a pesar del miedo sabía que estaría más seguro en esa oscuridad que en la habitación, así que lo dejo ir. 

Taiga se levantó una vez más, gritando. Ellos eran sus amigos, sus primeros amigos, esa cosa no ganaría. 

Entonces no solo lo sintió, lo vio. 

Parado frente a él estaba el hombre más impactante que antes hubiera visto. Su espalda ancha, sus brazos descubiertos le dejaban ver músculos tonificados, un chaleco negro entallado y en sus manos, lo que creía era; una enorme guadaña. 

Su cabello tan azul como lo recordaba. Su Daiki; si, había venido a rescatarlo, pero se veía tan mayor e incluso tan o más alto que él. 

—Creía q-que los fantasmas no crecían…— dijo, veía la situación, temeroso por el miedo, el nerviosismo y la ira, llorando las pérdidas y preguntaba eso. 

—Pensé que me recibirías con un beso Bakagami, me debes muchos, nunca haces lo que se te dice joder. No te acerques ahí, vete de aquí, pero no. No haces caso…— 

Aomine no habló más y al voltearse para verle el rostro le beso como siempre había querido, con pasión y sintiendo los dulces labios tibios. Taiga cayó al suelo sin energías debido a todo lo que sucedía, viendo como el moreno se lanzaba en contra de Abyssus, esa bestia despiadada era tal como la recordaba, a pesar de no querer hacerlo. 

Aomine estaba extasiado, hacía años que esperaba no solo poder deshacerse por fin de ese demonio si no para poder acercarse por fin como quería a quien amaba, ahora ya tenía el poder, era uno de los cuatro grandes después de todo.   
La lucha fue sangrienta, partes del demonio era cercenadas sin piedad, lanzando viscosa sangre negruzca en las paredes, dejando ver un escenario dantesco y perturbador. La risa atronadora de Aomine resonaba en el eco de la casa, la oscuridad de la noche envolvía la propiedad ya que los focos tronaban uno a uno dejando aún más oscuro el ambiente, las farolas de la calle estallaban a pesar de estar apagadas y los gritos, los horribles gritos de agonía cesaron hasta que la cabeza del demonio se hayo en las manos ensangrentadas del moreno.

El poder de la lujuria y la ira por la necesidad al tener a su pareja cerca, y la pasión por protegerle de quien odiaba le daban el poder y la energía para la sangrienta lucha.

Lanzo la cosa sanguinolenta a un lado, desintegrándose en volutas purulentas al viento. Aomine se acercó a quien por derecho de pacto le pertenecía, portentoso por su victoria y feliz por tenerle por fin entre sus brazos alzo su mano esperando a la decisión de Taiga. 

—Si vienes conmigo no hay marcha atrás— 

— ¿M-Mi madre…?— pregunto lloroso —¿Mis amigos?— 

—Lo siento Taiga— le dijo poniendo ambas palmas en sus mejillas —Por ella nada se puede hacer— 

—¿Sufrió?— 

—No, en el pacto estaba sellado que apagaría sus sentidos cuando el sello de Abysusu se quebrara y tus amigos; todos estarán bien, lo juro. A excepción del castaño, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer— 

—Pero…— 

Taiga recordó la forma en la que había desaparecido e intentó replicar, pero Aomine no se lo permitió. 

—Él está en otras manos, no sé si muy buenas, pero nada puedo hacer, estará bien... Creo— 

Taiga tomó la mano ofrecida y sonrió, ahora… en ese momento, se sentía por fin completo. 

—Te extrañe…— 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Cuando la luz volvió, todos gritaban preguntando qué había pasado. 

Tenían mucho miedo, es decir; quizá había sido una ilusión colectiva producto de la adrenalina de la noche. Pero entonces repararon en un detalle. 

Kagami Taiga y Furihata Kouki no estaban entre ellos.

Takao sentía un miedo insano a quedarse en su casa, a subir esas escaleras, a revivir la pesadilla de su muerte y sobre todo, a la sensación de ser observado. 

De las cien velas solo dos estaban apagadas y; cuando se marcharon cada uno a sus casas, asustados y con la interrogativa de donde estaban sus amigos, Kuroko al levantar la vista lo vio, a Kagami. 

Estaba a lo lejos de la mano de un moreno de aspecto feroz mientras sonreía resplandeciente, una solitaria lagrima hizo su camino por su mejilla, sabiendo que; había encontrado aquello que le hacía falta. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Al pasar por el portal, Taiga no pudo resistirlo más. El cansancio tanto espiritual como físico le ganaron la batalla y cayó inconsciente en los brazos del moreno.

Aomine lo sostuvo sin problema alguno y terminó de cruzar el vórtice. Aterrizó dentro del balcón del segundo piso, así no tendría que encontrarse con...

— ¿Es él?—

Puta mierda. Daiki tomó aire y rodó los ojos.

—Sí, Midorima; creí que habías estado viendo lo que ocurrió. — Expresó dándose vuelta y empezando a caminar pasillo adentro.

—Digamos que... — El peliverde se sacudió una pelusa invisible del hombro izquierdo. —Me entretuve observando a alguien más. — respondió mientras sonreía torcidamente.

Eso detuvo a Aomine.

— ¿Qué?—

—Sí, ¿Takeo? ¿Tadeo?—

—Takao — Corrigió Daiki duramente.

—Él. Olía interesante...—

—Es amigo de Taiga. Le jure que estarían bien—

—Y lo estará, no voy a hacerle daño, no mucho... — Midorima subió sobre el barandal del balcón al final del pasillo.

—Midorima. — Gruñó en advertencia—

—No me meto en tus asuntos, no te metas en los míos, Aomine — Y se dejó caer a la oscuridad de la noche, hacía mucho que la caza no lo ponía tan ansioso

—Pero... si te metes en los míos, bastardo. — Reprochó a la nada. Terminó resoplando, en el momento no podía hacer nada, justo ahora tenía algo más importante entre manos. 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Kagami jadeó bajito. La sensación era deliciosa, aunque no supiera que la provocaba. Solo sabía que lo estaban acariciando muy tiernamente, sintió que elevaron sus piernas, dejándolas de rodillas sobre una superficie blandita.

—Ugh... — Gimió un poco incómodo. Algo estaba presionando en su interior y era molesto, y húmedo. 

Abrió los ojos despacio, volviendo a la realidad, intentando procesar el lugar en el que se encontraba. 

— ¿Da-? ¡Oh! ¡Ow! ¡Ugh! ¿Q-qué está...? — Gimoteó irguiéndose sobre sus codos e intentando moverse, pero Daiki no lo dejó, sostuvo sus caderas con más firmeza y volvió a meterse entre el par de nalgas, uniendo la lengua a los dos dedos que ya tenía hundidos dentro de su culo. Taiga no lo resistió y se dejó caer nuevamente, enterrando la cara contra la ¿almohada? no, no había una almohada, ni una cama realmente, estaba sobre una densa nube negra, se sentía como algodón, pero no estaba seguro de que lo fuera... aunque siendo sinceros, Taiga no sabría distinguir en ese momento qué era real y qué no lo era, no con Aomine metiendo su lengua en ese lugar tan íntimo de todos modos. — ¡Hyaa! ¿Q-qué estás haciéndome? ¡E-espera!—

Daiki se levantó al escucharle el tono angustiado, sin embargo no sacó los dedos, que ahora eran tres, si hubiese querido simplemente lo hubiera penetrado, pero iba a dolerle y; al menos en su primera vez, no quería causarle dolor, por ello debía prepararlo bien.

—Te veías tan precioso durmiendo que no he podido contenerme, espero que no te importe, bebé. — Susurró en su oído, luego bajó a besar su cuello descubierto y sus bonitos hombros. Se había tomado el tiempo de desvestirlo y acariciarlo a gusto, pero no había tenido la paciencia suficiente y había tenido que voltearlo. 

— ¡D-dahh-iki! — Chilló cuando un cuarto dedo se introdujo con esfuerzo, abriéndose paso dolorosamente.

—Tranquilo, todo está bien... pasará. — Prometió. 

— ¿P-por qué me... e-estás... haciendo... uhg... esto? — Gimoteó tembloroso.

—Taiga, llevo 6 años esperando por esto, esperando hacerte completamente mío al fin. — Gruñó mordiéndole con añoranza sobre la nuca.

— ¿P-por qué te ves más grande? — Jadeó, los ojos se le fueron hasta atrás cuando esos cuatro dedos se abrieron en abanico en su interior, el sudor rodaba por su frente producto del esfuerzo. 

— ¿En serio es lo que quieres preguntar? — Se río Daiki. —También soy grande en otro lado, Taiga— Le dijo con burla.

— ¿Por qué te has vuelto tan egocéntrico? — Reprochó.

— ¿Cómo es que te has vuelto tan precioso? — Le ignoró.

Taiga iba a decirle algo pero ya no pudo seguir hablando, Daiki había sacado los dedos bruscamente, lo que lo hizo sentirse vacío y angustiado.

— ¿D-Daiki?

—Calla — Ordenó Daiki, lo tomó del hombro y lo volteó para dejarlo de espaldas, antes de que el pelirrojo protestara, y tenía cara de que iba a hacerlo, lo beso duramente, mordiéndole y succionándole con fuerza. Tenía tantísimas ganas de devorarlo entero, de no dejarlo ir nunca más. Aún no podía interiorizar que el chico fuera suyo. 

Taiga no podía con todas las sensaciones, estaba allí sobre, lo que sea que fuera eso, completamente desnudo, con el moreno encima de sí, presionándolo con su cuerpo, con esa aura dura y violenta rodeándolo. Y lo más extraño de todo era que no sentía miedo, a pesar de que todo estaba pasando muy rápido, y de que Aomine estaba siendo brusco, no quería que parara. Levantó las manos y las enrolló sobre los hombros morenos, apretándolo más contra si. 

—Abre las piernas, bebé. — Taiga obedeció. —Así... enróllalas en mi cadera... — Daiki le ayudó tomando una de sus piernas y colocándola en la posición que le pedía, Taiga terminó el trabajo. —Respira, lo haré despacio—

Contrario a lo que se le dijo, Kagami contuvo el aliento, ansioso y angustiado a partes iguales, nunca le había gustado el dolor.

Aomine empezó a introducirse lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, la presión en su polla estaba siendo demasiada, lo que le hacía querer empujarse de una sola vez, hasta el fondo.

Bajó la vista para observar a su pelirrojo. Taiga tenía los ojos apretados por el esfuerzo, y sudaba a mares, sin contar que estaba tan o más rojo que su cabello.

—No, no, bebé, respira. — Daiki le abrió la boca con el pulgar, manteniéndola abierta e instándole a inhalar.

—D-duele... —Gimoteó ahogado.

—Lo sé, intenta calmarte—

—N-no me gusta esto... — Reprochó abriendo los ojos y mirándole furioso, no creía que fuera a ser así. 

Daiki se mordió el labio y gruñó un improperio. Salió del cuerpo de Taiga y se quedó mirándole largo rato. 

—Si no entro en ti ya, voy a explotar. — Le gruñó apretándose la base del pene con la mano izquierda. 

—P-pero m-me...— 

—Prometo mimarte después, Taiga. — Y sin más lo volteó de rodillas nuevamente, le alzó el trasero y lo embistió hasta la empuñadura.

El grito de Taiga resonó en toda la mansión, y gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. 

— ¡No! ¡E-espera! ¡Ughh! D-D n-no quie- ¡Hyaa! ¡Ahg! ¡Gwaa! — Aomine simplemente lo ignoró, no quería pensar en ello, pero los chillidos de Taiga estaban acabándole el poco autocontrol que aún le quedaba. El tibio terciopelo alrededor de su polla era una sensación majestuosa y real, inigualable. 

—Ngh, joder, delicioso... — Gruñó acostumbrándose, dos segundos después empezó a embestirlo con agilidad y precisión. Tuvo que sostenerlo de los hombros cuando el pelirrojo empezó a rodarse sobre la superficie. 

Taiga no sabía cuan consciente podía estar del gran pedazo de carne en su interior, presionado en todos lados a la vez, expandiéndolo duramente, el dolor estaba presente si; pero había una chispa de no sé qué, que lo estaba haciendo gemir bajito, e intentó agarrarse de esa sensación, cerró los ojos y se concentró en ella, en eso y en las manos que le aruñaban los hombros, los dientes que le mordían la nuca, y en los roncos gemidos de Daiki. 

—Ven aquí. — Gruñó Daiki irguiéndose sobre sus rodillas y trayéndose a Taiga, sosteniéndolo con las manos desde el torso. 

— ¡Noo! ¡Espera! — Chilló cuando la gravedad hizo su trabajo, empalándolo más profundamente. —E-estas m-muy... ngh... — Daiki lo embistió una sola vez en esa posición y fue todo, Taiga se corrió largamente, los calambrazos de placer recorriéndole todo el cuerpo, hasta dejarlo laxo, si no cayó de bruces fue porque Aomine aún lo tenía agarrado. 

—Mira nada más, eso ha sido demasiado ¿no? — Se burló Daiki, le tomó el mentón y lo giró para besarle, hundiéndole la lengua en el proceso. Taiga se dejó hacer sumiso, no tenía fuerzas para hacer nada. —Pero yo aún no termino... — Volvió a tirarlo contra la cama y siguió embistiéndolo, Kagami solo gemía quedito. 

Y a lo largo de la noche solo podría dejarse hacer, Daiki tenía un hambre insaciable de él. No hubo momento en que no le dijera cuan precioso era y cuanto lo amaba. Le recalcó de una y mil maneras lo muy suyo que era, cuanto le pertenecía. 

||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

—D-Daik... no puedo más... — Sollozó intentando no caerse. 

—Vamos, estoy seguro de que puedes brincar un poco más. — Sonrió Aomine sosteniéndolo de las caderas. —No imaginas cuan bonito te ves llorando con mi polla dentro de ti— 

—Estás siendo cruel, Ahomine. — Reprochó con los ojos hinchados. 

El moreno suavizó la expresión y dio vuelta a las posiciones, todo sin salir de él. 

—Te amo. — Murmuró besándole las mejillas, balanceándose dentro y fuera del pelirrojo. 

—Y-yo también te amo, p-pero ya déjame descansar... — Suspiró. 

—Está bien... una última vez— 

—Ugh..— 

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

Daiki estaba sentado en una banca de la cocina cuando llegó Midorima 

— ¿Por qué rayos tienes esa cara de suficiencia? — Preguntó el moreno nada más verlo entrar. 

— ¿Y tú por qué la tienes? ¿Dónde está el chico? no me digas que ya lo rompiste. — Se burló el peliverde. 

—No lo he roto, no soy un animal como tú. — Refutó. 

ShintarO solo volteó los ojos y se dio media vuelta para ir a su habitación, en eso venía entrando Taiga, sosteniéndose de las paredes.

— ¿No que no eres un animal? — Se burló mirando a Taiga de pies a cabezas, venía con una sábana negra y traslucida alrededor de su cuerpo, y a pesar de la poquísima luz, Midorima podía notar las múltiples marcas en el cuerpo del chico; moratones, mordidas y rasguños adornaban toda extensión de piel. 

Aomine lo ignoró, pasó de largo y tomó al pelirrojo en brazos. 

— ¿Por qué no me llamaste? — Inquirió volviendo a sentarse en la banqueta, con su chico en el regazo. 

— ¿Quién es él? — Murmuró Taiga avergonzado, no creyó que hubiera nadie más ¿ahí? 

—Solo un idiota. Ignóralo— 

Midorima arqueó la ceja, ofendido, pero los dejó estar y se fue. No tenía ganas de continuar esa discusión, estaba satisfecho; en el momento, con su visita al pelinegro, quien luego de que mataba al tigre le tenía miedo al cuero. 

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — Preguntó Daiki con mimo. 

—Fuiste un animal— 

¡Jah! Escucharon desde lejos. 

—Lo siento, bebé — Dijo con sinceridad. 

—No vuelvas a tratarme así — Gruñó Taiga. 

—No lo haré — Prometió. 

—Bueno, ¿qué hay de comer aquí?— 

Daiki abrió los ojos grandemente. 

— ¿Sientes hambre? no se supone que debas...—

— ¿No debó sentir hambre? dile eso a mí estómago — Y ciertamente el estómago le gruñó. 

Daiki se carcajeó profundamente y le beso las mejillas. 

—No sé si hay comida para nosotros bebé, pero veré que puedo hacer, no estoy seguro de que tu apetito sea de comida común— 

— ¿Ah no? — Preguntó confundido. — ¿Tu de qué tienes hambre?— 

—De ti— 

—Estoy hablando en serio. — Se ruborizó Taiga frunciendo el ceño. 

—Hablo en serio, estar cerca de ti es lo que me mantiene saciado. 

—Oh... — Taiga se mordió el labio. —Perdón...— 

— ¿Por qué, cariño?— 

—Es que... aún que estoy cerca de ti... igual tengo hambre...— 

Daiki volvió a carcajearse con fuerza. 

¡Tu felicidad me patea los cojones, Aomine! Gruñó Midorima desde el tercer piso, pero fue nuevamente ignorado. 

—Eso no importa, bebé. — Le aseguró. —Estoy seguro de que será algo tan especial como tú— 

—No solo creciste, te volviste cursi también. — Se rio Taiga.

Daiki rodó los ojos. 

—Tienes muchas cosas que explicarme — Dijo entonces el pelirrojo. 

—Claro que si — Concedió Aomine. —Pero, primero vamos a la habitación, o... mejor hagámoslo aquí. — Daiki metió dos dedos dentro del trasero de Taiga, los cuales resbalaron hasta los nudillos, aún estaba suficientemente dilatado. 

— ¡Ngh! ¡No! D-Debemos hablar...— 

—Tenemos toda la eternidad para hablar, Taiga, toda la jodida eternidad. — Le prometió besándolo con toda el amor que pudo reunir, el cual fue correspondido por su preciosa pareja. 

Fin


End file.
